


О чем ты мечтаешь, Бодхисаттва?

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Бодхи выжил после Кортес Бэнк. Остатки выживших последователей Озаки в поисках своих Путей.
Relationships: Bobhi/Samsara, Bodhi/Johnny Utah
Kudos: 2





	О чем ты мечтаешь, Бодхисаттва?

— … а потом она встает в дверях и говорит, что уедет к маме, если я сейчас же не вернусь. А я говорю: «не забудь захватить мусор»! И ухожу! — заканчивает свой рассказ Рико, со всей дури хлопнув ладонью о столешницу. Компания из четверых мужчин начинает хохотать над его выходкой, вставляя колкие комментарии в отношении подружки, постоянно пытающейся уйти от темноволосого и смуглокожего, безусловно красивого испанца. То ли его харизма и внешность не давали ей избавиться от отношений с партнером, волочащимся за каждой парой длинных стройных ног, то ли те деньги, которые он имел.

Вопрос наличных — суммы за очередную «акцию» — уже был обсужден, так же, как и личность их мрачного и не разговорчивого нанимателя, оплачивающего работу и дающего ее. Настала очередь любовных похождений — как раз к тому времени, как батарея бутылок под столом уже бы не поместилась в один ящик. Для Бодхи эти разговоры казались утомительными настолько, что вызывали ломоту в каждом когда-то поврежденном участке тела. От скуки и фантомных болей спасал алкоголь, но надираться до бессознательного состояния не хотелось — это бы окончательно развеяло остатки эйфории от утреннего прыжка. Оставаться же рядом с новой командой, преследующей новые пути, находясь в трезвом состоянии, было практически невозможно. Приходилось искать компромисс, как цену за то, что он позволил течению три года назад вынести его бушующего шторма на Кортес Бэнке, и, плывя по нему же, сойтись с командой наемников — не без содействия Аль Фарика.

— …Между сисек, прикинь! — теперь настала очередь Мексиканца хвастаться своими достижениями. — Почти как надувной матрас трахать, если бы он стонал ритмично и пытался схватить тебя за задницу.

— Откуда ты знаешь, как это — ебать матрас? — отсалютовав ему бокалом, хрипло и тихо спросил Джанки, отпивая свою порцию. Бодхи, сидевший с ним на одной тахте, невольно усмехнулся вытянувшемся лицу хвастуна. Тощий и высоченный блондин, получивший свое имя за пристрастие к веществам, был единственным, кто вызывал у него симпатию своей язвительностью, хипповатыми повадками и привычкой ходить босиком.

— Поживи с мое, сопляк, ты и не такое узнаешь! — оправившись от удивления, рявкнул Мексиканец, поворачиваясь к слушающим его Рико и Безбожнику, продолжил. — Так вот, поставил я ее на четвереньки, смотрю, а там — черная дыра! В ней не то что мой хер потеряется, там три ниггерскихелдака зайдут и не встретятся. Ну я и решил всунуть ей, для проверки, палец в заднюю дверку, там-то не такая рота должна была промаршировать…

Бодхи плеснул еще джина в стакан и незамедлительно выпил. Такой напасти, как мужчины, в красках обсуждающие свои интимные похождения, ему давно не приходилось испытывать. Последнюю часть его жизни рядом была Самcара, а при ней, никак не вмешивающейся в разговор, никто не смел даже сквернословить. Может быть, эти разговоры так раздражали Бодхи потому, что он не был близок ни с кем уже достаточно давно, и ситуация изменяться не собиралась. Может быть, проблемы, которые беспокоили его новых сокомандников (вроде подружки, сердящейся на постоянные отлучки Рико, или бессчетное количество шлюх, досаждающих Мексиканцу), казались ему никчемными.

Когда-то давно в жизни Бодхи все было настолько идеально, что расскажи он об этом команде, они бы посчитали его лжецом. Он и сам, вспоминая несколько совершенных дней, проведенных в горном домике у склонов Альп, начинал думать, что это было галлюцинацией и искажением памяти. Но кроме него был еще один человек, который тоже помнил каждое медленное и вдумчивое прикосновение, холод комнаты с давно потухший печкой и так ярко контрастирующее с ним тепло другого тела под пледами, страстные занятия любовью и бесконечные поцелуи. За короткое времяБодхи изучил Юту, навсегда запомнив, как и где нужно касаться широкой, загорелой спины с множеством рисунков. Как меняется его дыхание, когда он доволен и смущен одновременно касаниями неожиданно чувствительной кожи между взъемом стопы и выступающей косточкой. Какое на вкус его семя, и как быстро он возбуждается снова, умея завести одними лишь прикосновениями длинных сильных пальцев к голым ступням. Ощущение правильности происходящего не покидало их обоих тогда, словно это было единственным верным, доступным им путем. И рассказывать об этом, когда воспоминания оставались свежими, было незачем, повторяя недавно случившееся. Сейчас он боялся, что они, уже подернутые сеткой трещин, окончательно поблекнут, оставив его ни с чем.

— О чем ты мечтаешь, Бодхисаттва? — насмешливый оклик Рико вернул Бодхи из глубин памяти, но он только качнул головой в ответ, не собираясь никого посвящать в собственные мысли.

— Может быть, его воспоминания не такие шлюхи как ваши? И каждому не даются? — неожиданно влез Джанки, посмотрев на него со странной эмоцией, которую Бодхи не хотел никак распознавать.

— Чуть меньше травы, Джанки, — улыбнувшись, ответил Бодхи, чтобы предотвратить перепалку, и хлопнул его по колену, мимолетным движением чуть сжав пальцы на худом бедре, — похоже, я перебрал и закемарил. Лучше пойду к себе.

— Тебя проводить? — скользнув взглядом по руке, лениво отозвался Джанки. — Не потеряешься по дороге?

— Не будь таким пидором, Джанк, — хохотнул Безбожник, пинком выдвинув стул рядом с собой, тем самым предлагая сесть рядом. — Пусть идет спать со своими чистыми мечтами.

***

— Я скучаю, — тихо, словно его кто-то мог услышать, произнес Бодхи, запирая за собой дверь и отгораживаясь от мира в пустом номере мотеля. Он был такой же, похожий на сотню других, в которых Бодхисаттве приходилось ночевать, но никогда, до этой команды, он не оставался один. Одиночество никогда не было его спутником.

У него была Самсара — почти всегда, почти сколько он себя помнил. От сестры остались отметины: правую руку украшали безвкусные и наивные птицы, разлетающиеся от предплечья к плечу, чтобы полететь дальше — уже по ее плечу к шее. Ей нравились эти рисунки, и Бодхи не стал противиться, когда она предложила нанести их на руки — «не одна кровь, но одна кожа». Сентиментальная, по-настоящему женская чушь, но не дающая забыть ни на секунду о связи, куда более глубокой, чем занятия любовью или единоутробное родство. Он никогда и никому не рассказывал о ней; раньше — не находя ничего интересного в том, чтобы повторять уже случившееся, сейчас — боясь растратить последнее, что он еще не потерял.

У него была команда — братья — и о ней Бодхи тоже не рассказывал, будто их связь была такой же интимной, как с Самсарой. Он просто не мог словами выразить то ощущение единства, которое испытывал, находясь рядом с ними, хоть и всегда настаивал на одиночном прохождении пути. И только в действительности оказавшись один — среди призраков и мертвецов, поселившихся в вещах, которые он упорно таскал за собой, — Бодхи признал, что его путь всегда начинался с «мы».

Постель приятно холодила кожу — после духоты бара, но лживая сонливость была растерта привычными тяжелыми мыслями. От них не спасла медитация — вернее, они не давали отрешиться и не думать, расслабившись. Помогал только алкоголь и крепкая травка, которой щедро делился Джанки, но возвращаться за ними — значило снова видеть людей, которые были ему безразличны.

У него было еще одно средство, одно спасение от клубка воспоминаний — его часть, тончайшей нитью, перешедшая в настоящее. Все, что осталось от «мы» и команды.

«Спокойной ночи, Юта, — быстро скользя большими пальцами по тачскрину смартфона, набрал Бодхи, между вдохом и выдохом, — пусть тебе снятся хорошие сны».

Сообщение отравилось и повисло в информационной сетке сотового оператора, давая время на уничижительные мысли. Джонни ни разу не вышел на связь с ним после последней встречи на Кортес Бэнке.

«Здравствуй, Джонни».

Собственно, Бодхи даже не был уверен, что этот номер принадлежал ему, хотя торговец информацией божился и предлагал — за отдельную плату — распечатку сделанных вызовов и отправленных смс-ок.

«Если это — Нирвана, то здесь не так уж и здорово».

Бригэм перевелся в аналитический отдел, не требующий полевой работы и, остепенившись, заключил брак с женщиной-агентом из соседнего отдела обеспечения, уже имевшей ребенка.

«Она хорошая женщина, к тому же — красавица. Этот путь не так уж и плох».

Не получая ответа, Бодхи все равно был уверен, что Юта получает его сообщения и испытывает какие-то эмоции, читая их. Осознание, что Юта в этот момент держит в руках свой навороченный и дорогой гаджет и читает напечатанные слова, приносило на несколько мгновений болезненное ощущение целостности, которого Бодхисаттва лишился, сделав не самый удачный выбор.

«Сообщение доставлено».

Теплое чувство разлилось в груди, делая пальцы горячими и принося в тело слабость. Улыбаясь в темноте, Бодхи отложил смартфон на тумбочку, экраном вниз и отвернулся для верности, накрываясь простыней, чтобы не провести ночь, бессмысленно пялясь на темный экран — в ожидании ответа.

***

На расстоянии в тысяча четыреста семьдесят девять миль, в своем доме, на первом этаже, на полу кухни лежал Джон Бригэм и ненавидел всех сотовых операторов вместе взятых. Так же он ненавидел какого-то находчивого гениального мудака, придумавшего эти телефоны, слесаря, постелившего такой неудобный для лежания паркет, Дженни, запрещавшую курить в постели и одного бессмертного сентиментального венесуэльского пидора, пишущего ему смс-ки в третьем часу ночи.

Ложась спать, Джон забыл перевернуть телефон экраном вниз, и был разбужен несколько минут назад монотонным жужжанием и свечением. На значке, обозначающем текстовые сообщения, стояла единичка, и можно было не разворачивать их, чтобы точно знать, кто ему написал. После этого надеяться на сон было бесполезно, и Джон выбрался из постели, стараясь как можно тише покинуть спальню, унося с собой вещественное доказательство его помешательства. Сигареты безобразно отсырели, валяясь в кухонном шкафу, но Бригэма это мало беспокоило, также как и холод пола, проступающий сквозь пижаму.

Пожелание хорошего сна. Джон затянулся, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание, и закрыл глаза. Строчки плясали под сомкнутыми веками, не желая исчезать или скалываться во что-то более осмысленное. Например, адрес. Или просьбу. Но Бодхи, как всегда, был верен сам себе, одним своим существованием внося в размеренный и спокойный мир Бригэма смятение, равносильное девятибалльному шторму.

Если бы он дал о себе знать раньше — до того, как Джон похоронил его вместе с Ютой в пустой, условной могиле погибших экстремалов, чьи тела не были найдены.

Перевернувшись на бок, он уронил смартфон, лежавший на груди, и тот неожиданно засветился. «Батарея разряжена». Пронаблюдав эту фразу и, чувствуя, как сердце колотится о ребра от одной секундной мысли, что Бодхи решил что-то изменить и написать еще, Джон уткнулся лбом в холодный пол.

Бодхисаттва написал первый раз, когда он свел уже четыре татуировки. Бригэм проигнорировал сообщение, убеждая себя, что кто-то ошибся номером, а его имя слишком популярно. На его коже остались только бледные шрамы-призраки от бывших рисунков. Джон коротко остриг волосы, как и подобало агенту Бюро, и почти бросил заниматься спортом, посещая только необходимые для «бумажных» работников сборы. Он трахал свою жену в спальне с приглушенным светом, ездил к ее родителям на праздники и по-настоящему любил удочеренную девочку Кейси — светлоглазую и смешливую, совсем недавно переставшую смотреть на него с опаской.

«Он — жив!» — это было первой мыслью, вслед за которой посыпались другие.

«Он скучает по Юте, — с тупой, привычной болью под легкими, думал Джон, открывая очередное сообщение, — я тоже скучаю по ним обоим».

Несколько раз он порывался написать ответ, но буквы не складывались в слова, а мысли отказывались выстраиваться во фразы, потому что эти сообщения, полные невыраженной нежности и тоски, предназначались не ему. Бригэм читал смс-ки, набранные призраком для призрака, погибшими на Кортес Бэнк, и не должен был вмешиваться в это.

«У Бодхи все в порядке», — стараясь не думать ни о чем больше, говорил себе Джон, получая очередное сообщение. Если у него была возможность и желание написать Юте, значит, все было хорошо. А остальное было не важно.


End file.
